1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan motor for use in a combustion-powered tool, more particularly to improvements relating to a fan motor capable of absorbing operationally-induced vibrations in a combustion-powered tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication Number 401342 discloses a combustion-powered tool that has a conventional fan motor. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional fan motor includes a housing 11, a fan unit 12 installed in the housing 11, a motor 13, and a suspension unit 14 for absorbing vibrations induced by the motor 13. The motor 13 is used to drive the fan unit 12 and has an annular groove 131 formed in an outer surface thereof. The suspension unit 14 includes a rigid support 141 that is fixedly mounted in the housing 11, a rigid ring 142 received within the annular groove 131 of the motor 13, an elastic support 143 disposed between the rigid support 141 and the rigid ring 142, and a pair of clampers (not shown) respectively abutting against two opposite sides of the rigid ring 142 and received in the annular groove 131 of the motor 13.
One problem associated with such a structure is that the suspension unit 14 requires a complicated assembly of many components including the rigid support 141, the rigid ring 142, the elastic support 143, and the clampers (not shown). In addition, it is difficult to mold two separate pieces (i.e., the elastic support 143 on the rigid support 141 and the rigid ring 142.)